Teaches of Peaches
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Sakura is dealing with her constant fear of a certain someone by sleeping with as many boys as she can. Her feelings for each of her conquests is fluid, forever changing, except for one. She can't let him in though, not with that constant pain. Rated M


Sakura was panting hard,her colour was rosy, sporting after glow as dawning as the moon, she rolled onto the other side of the bed and smiled warmly at her partner. The Nara boy looked at her with a lazy grin. Giggles bubbled up in her, he always gets so sleepy when they're finished, truly is the lazy genius.

"I'm headin' to Suna tomorrow" he yawned. She giggled with devious glee,

"Tell Temari-chan I say hello!" she squealed. He smirked at her,

"Careful babe, you almost sound jealous, am I a favorite now?" she giggled again, she was always so giddy after a really good orgasm.

"mmn you wish" she smiled at him, devilish eyes gleaming. "So…" she put her index finger on Shikamaru's bare chest, "Who's the best in bed? Me, Ino-pig, or Temari" he grinned at her. "I didn't know you knew about Ino"

"Of course I do! Now who's you're favorite?"

"hmm, I don't have a favorite per-say, there are pro's and cons to each of you"

That peaked Sakura's interest. "Tell me that then. "

"nnn, Well Ino, she gave the best head I've ever gotten" He grinned at Sakura as she glowered at the thought of Ino doing anything better than her. "…but, I've known Ino forever, I can't do it with her without feeling disgusting…" he sighed. Sakura smiled, she didn't like Ino touching her boys anyway. "Now Temariiiiii" she shrilled on. He laughed. "Temari, she's the one I'll end up with in the end" he said, comfortably. Sakura smiled. "Well I know that, but tell me about what its like with her!" He sighed. "She gave me her virginity and I gave her mine, she's good, and not very well versed, which I like. She's almost innocent in bed, it's a side of her she'll never show the world, a softer side." He smiled.

"But you Sakura," he pinned her down to the bed. "You are the girl I'll still have fantasies about 10 years from now with a few kids and Tem as my wife" he grinned evily at her "The leafs little hot tempered Sakura, who loves to be dominated in bed." She scowled at him "Such a tough little thing, who fucks like an angel, you're a dirty little girl" She grinned then.

"Now tell me" glowered into her ear softly "What about yours" she looked at him innocently, putting her index finger to her lip

"What ever do you mean Shikamaru? You are my one and only" He laughed

"Nope you've got to tell me, its only fair, you've been through almost all the rookie 9 by now anyway" She shot up

"No I haven't! You're mean!" He chuckled  
"How many." She pouted.

"Including you, four."

"who" he whispered in her ear.

She sighed in fake exhaustion "Well, Kiba, you probably already know Chouji…"

"You're the only girl he's ever been with" Shikamaru said lightly. She nodded.

"Neji, and you."

"Now which is you're favorite?" she put her index finger to her lip again, making a deep thinking face.

"Well Neji is very gentle, he holds me like I'm something so fragile, you know that's nice. His kisses are so nice." She looked softly at the ceiling remembering. "I enjoy my time with him… but Kiba is so rough, he fucks like an animal. He'll do it anywhere, the uncertainty that someone could catch us really turns him on, he likes to make me scream and make it hard to walk" her eyes were filled with lust just at the memory

"They are at either sides of the spectrum" her thighs rubbed themselves together without her permission. Shikamaru stuck his knee in-between them. "Chouji?" she blushed, he lifted an eyebrow. She has been saying some dirty things but hasn't blushed, but a mention of her relationship with his friend brings the blood to her cheeks?

"Chouji and I had a mission alone together gathering in tell for about a month …" she put her hands over her face "… He can use his expansion jutsu anywhere, but I only let him use it a little bit in his fingers he's already…." Her face went a shade darker "he's already too big…" Shikamaru smiled. He imagined his friend would be large, he towered over most.

"What about me" he smiled. She looked up at the man above her. Tanned skin, taunt muscles, chocolate brown eyes that matched his hair. "you're alright" she mumbled. He shoved his knee further into her core "Just alright?"

"You're good in bed, you are the perfect balance of what Neji and Kiba have, also, you're very good to talk to, I hope that when we have to stop… you'll still talk to me like this" his face softened and he kissed her lips. He nodded assuring her he would.

They went into another round, he pumped her tiny body and watched her happy smile as she enjoyed him, enjoyed the Nara boy for as long as she was aloud. Once he they both came (which takes some time Sakura will cum three times before Shikamaru) Shikamaru had a sudden thought.

"Hey Sakura which one of us was your first?" she looked away from him. Her eyes drifted to a window. "Shikamaru I trust you, you know, I probably always will." Her features softened. "my first was Chouji" she smiled sheepishly. "I mean I know it's a strange match but… I don't know. You know, if I had to pick a favorite…" Shikamaru just smiled. He actually was feeling bad for being involved with the little thing, when obviously his best friend was smitten. But Chouji told him it was okay, that she just has to "Work some things out right now" and that he'd prefer it were him than someone else. Shikamaru didn't really understand what she had to work out, but at that moment he decided he had to end it with Sakura. He kissed her on the mouth. She always tasted like strawberry lemonade. It was the strangest thing.

Kiba held her against the bedpost. He growled softly. "You smell like Nara" she smirked. "Well I showered, but I guess it doesn't matter" He ripped her shorts open revealing her. It really turned her on, but damned if she tells him that. He pushed himself into her without any warning. She moaned, pouting at him. He snarled. "You're _mine_ Sakura. I'll kill anyone who touches you" He was pumping himself so ferociously into her that she couldn't get a coherent word, just a bundle of moans and "n-no.. no that's not- uhh uhhnn"

"Come on baby say my name" He growled. He bit down hard on her neck and blood dripped from the wound. "AHH! KIBA! AHHN KIBA KIBA!" She screamed. He only went harder, fucking her straight into her womb. Tears of pleasure dripped from her eyes. She cried out for him, he picked up her legs and put them over his shouldars, using her koinoichi flexability to get deeper inside of her. He put his pointed nail into her clit, finger fucking it with the point, before taking another bite under her breast, causing more blood, he sucked it out of her, causing the spot to bruise up with a hikey.

Thrusting at a sped that only Kiba would use on a woman, his body spasmed and she heard him grunt somewhere above her while the world went blank. She came hard, her body shook, her knees were weak. He kissed her roughly.

He curled his head under her chin and she wrapped her arms around him. He is always so cuddly when he's done. Its something she loves about him, he nipped at her chin. "Why can't it only be me Sakura?" she put her fingers through his hair, brushing it softly. "I'm sorry" she mumbled. He just wrapped his arms around her middle, burrowing deeper into her body. She curled her head into his neck. Wondering how to love someone.

The next morning, she showered again, got dressed, and dashed to the Akimichi residents. She smiled at Chouji's mom when she walked in. She was cooking a big breakfast of pancakes. Sakura was a big fan of her cooking, almost jumping with enthusiasm, she sat herself down infront of a stacked plate. "Chouji! Sakura is here" his mom bellowed up the stairs. He quickly ran down them to meet her. His huge grin made Sakura's heart warm. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I got the first bite" and shoved another fork full in her mouth.

Back on that mission, Sakura felt so disgusted with herself. Sex was not what she had thought it had been, it hurt and she didn't like it. She was to embaressed to look a Kakashi. He had been so drunk and she had been so willing. She didn't even know if he remembered. He didn't act like he did. Most of her didn't want him to. He told her she was so beautiful, his breath smelled like sake but she believed it. She left before he woke up. Then was off on her mission with Chouji the next morning. He caught her sobbing when it was her turn to watch. She was sure he was asleep. She kissed him. He didn't refuse her. He just let her have her way, until he figured out how to kiss her back. Something he had never done before. There is something so sweet, so pure, about Chouji, that Sakura could not shake. Something, she absolutely adored.

The two gorged on pancakes, laughing and sharing secret jokes. She poked him and kissed his cheeks in front of his mother. She just smiled at them. They were always like this. Sakura would hold his hand, leading him around, getting sweet dumpling together. Chattering away about one thing or another. Chouji made Sakura feel light.

It was a week or so after the kiss that Sakura told him tentatively what had happened. She asked him a favor then. "_can I redo it with you"_ she had mubbled blushing. She wanted someone pure, someone sober, and spending time with him, had made her want Chouji.

He was slow and careful at first. Lifting her small body up and slowly slowly letting it down over his length. He let her use her hips, his hands held on them as she gyrated. Getting used to the way he felt. She felt like a virgin, her first time rewritten. The two were happy, but when she got back to Konaha. Something broke very fast in her. She told Chouji she couldn't be with him anymore, and that's when she started her meaningless sex binge.

Chouji looked at the silly pink haired girl with sticky syrup on her cheeks. Her green eyes were bright and she was smiling like the queen of the world.

He racked his brain, what could have happened after that mission that changed her, she refused to have sex with Chouji again. He really didn't care if they never had it again. If he could just keep her here in this moment. It hurt him when he heard about her escapades from Ino. He honestly loved her. He wanted her to be happy. What was it that was keeping her from staying here with him forever.

When Sakura came back from the village after her mission with Chouji, Sasuke was waiting for her. He smiled cruelly. She snarled at the rogue ninja and quickly tried to take him down with her poison kunai. He easily caught her, grabbing her body, ripping off her clothes right there in the street. When he found she wasn't a virgin it only made him angrier. He pressed her body against a cold building and fucked her with his sword at her neck. It cut the flesh and bleed, pooling in her collar bones and staining her shirt. He called her a dirty little slut, pulling all her hair into his hands he whipped her head to his cold red eyes. Tears dripped down her chin. She begged him to let her go. He smiled and snapped a genjutsu into place, there before her was Kakashi, he grinned, before returning to the cold but beautiful Uchiha. She sobbed harder. It was him, she never slept with Kakashi, it was him. She gave up her virginity to him. He cut her shirt down the front, and cut a long slash across her chest, cutting right through breast tissue. She fell, blood pooling on the ground. She began healing herself as he disappeared. Crawling half nude to her apartment.

She worked her medical ninjutsu on that wound for days until there was no visible scarring. Chouji knocked on the door every day, begging for her to come out. She never answered the door. Then after three days she immerged. She acted normal, but something had changed. She had started training harder than every, and when she wasn't training, she was taking each boy who would take her one by one. While keeping Chouji close, but not too close. She couldn't be with him if he knew that Sasuke could take her from him whenever he wanted. She couldn't hurt him like that, nobody could defeat Sasuke but Naruto. And Naruto was a precious person to her, she did not want him to be in that kind of danger.

She made herself out to be a harlot, even going so far as screwing his best friend. She waited for him to hate her, but it never happened. And she could never hate him. Now the hearts of more than one boy relied on her. She was to weak to turn Kiba away, and Neji with his soft caress's. She couldn't just say goodbye to them. Just leave them. It was all too much now she was in too deep. She just wanted to run away, somewhere where Sasuke didn't appear every few days to hurt her, belittle her, make her feel worthless. Where soft hearted boys weren't warm against her skin.

When it all felt like too much, she went to the Akimichi's. Where she was safe from it all for a while, where Chouji's body defended her.

Authors note!

I always stick my little horny Kiba into my fics, he's just such a good character for rate M fan fiction! If you took the time to read this chapter and don't think its terrible, please review! Honesty I don't know where I'm going with this help me out.


End file.
